The main objective of future research is to extend observations on mitochondrial toxicity. The inhibitory effect of neurotoxic drugs on electron transport, respiration, oxidative phosphorylation, lipid metabolism and protein metabolism will be studied. The possible usefulness of the dihydroxytryptamines in carcinoid tumors should be considered.